


Two Days Past 15

by AloisJaeger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, AloisIs15, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: Hair like spun gold sat, slightly disheveled, upon a face graced with delicate features and milky-white skin. The young boy was clad in a white bed shirt. The only thing to taint that perfect appearance was his scowling expression.Fortunately for Claude, even the master’s furious expression was absolutely adorable.





	Two Days Past 15

For two months, Claude Faustus waited. 

For two months, he resided under the bridge just a short few minutes’ walk from the largest manor he had stumbled across in all the time he had been without a home. Every day, he sat and watched carriages come and go from the manor. He observed the gardener’s routine, took note of how a trio of butlers cleaned the windows every three days. He knew that the master of the house left in the most grand of the carriages every afternoon and would return shortly after the sun had set. He had watched as a convoy of horses had arrived two days prior in the evening, all drawing carriages which held well-dressed men and even better dressed women. 

He was certain that the manor he observed was full of all the riches he could ever hope to imagine.  
So, for many weeks, he schemed. He planned his entering for the time where the master of the house went for his afternoon trip. He knew he could get in by climbing up the wall of vines to the master’s window, which was always opened before he left – Claude supposed it was to let in the evening air or something of the sort. Two days after the party, he was to take what he could and disappear. Then, finally, he would have his old life back.  
As it was every other day, the grand carriage left the manor and Claude set off on his mission. 

~ * ~

Alois Trancy was a rare breed of Earl. Known by other nobles for his charming nature and energetic personality. Known by his servants as a man with a whole other personality, indeed. Demanding at the best of times and violent at the worst, he had caused more injury to his maid than a man could bestow upon any other. The only way he was yet to violate her was through penetration. While he had put his hands on her in a less-than-innocent manner many times before, his actions never extended beyond that. 

Mostly because he had no attraction whatsoever for any body part a woman may be able to provide for him. 

He hated himself for that fact, and it was the source of a great deal of his anger. He, of course, knew better than to blame himself for his attraction to his own gender. It was common knowledge among the members of his household that he had been sexually exploited by his own uncle. The man had been his carer since his parents passed when he was two years old. Only a short time after was when the abuse began. Alois had been touched by that vile being for so many years, that it was a man’s love engrained into his being. He had been brainwashed into believing that what had been happening to him was right – that it was the natural order of things. Now that he was older, he knew that was far from the truth.

Two days past fifteen, he was already being groomed into a bachelor. It was only a matter of time until he would be expected to take a wife. He needed to be able to touch a woman for his future marriage to be consummated. He needed to be able to bestow his seed upon a womb in order to pass on his blood line.  
An impossible task for someone such as him.

Every afternoon, he would go to another noble’s house and meet their daughters. They would discuss dowry, and he would walk through gardens with all the young women a normal teenager could imagine. He would always be invited to stay for dinner but he would always refuse, citing obligation to dine at his home residence with some relative or another (not that were any relatives left to mention). The real reason he left was because there was no way he would be able to stomach any sustenance with the guilt and repulsion which clawed at his insides. 

As such, he went without supper for many weeks, until he reached the point where he was struck with fever and his servants left him to visit as many doctors as possible to find the appropriate medicine.

~*~

After much struggle, Claude managed to climb up the vines – which were not as secure as he had imagined them to be – and reach the window he knew to be to the master’s chambers. He had seen the master open the window himself every afternoon and had reached the conclusion that it must be where he slept. 

Unlike every other day, Claude found that the window was only opened a crack, as opposed to being left wide open like it normally was. He figured that this was not too much difference from the normal routine for him to be concerned about, so he pushed it open further and let himself in.

The room was lavish, he could tell as much, despite the room being quite dark from the curtains being drawn on all the windows other than the one he had climbed through. He chose not to let his eyes roam on this particular room and instead focused on the door. He knew that all the documents of importance – the real money – would be kept in the study. He assumed that if he hurried, he could find the room and loot it and still be able to escape before the master of the manor returned home. 

With nothing else on his mind for such a long time, he figured his plan was fool-proof. With a smirk, he started toward the wooden door. His prior life was well within his reach now, all he had to do was turn the handle and –

“Just who do you think you are?” A low voice rasped from behind him. 

Claude’s heart stopped. 

“Well?” The same voice questioned, louder this time. “Turn around you disgusting piece of shit, show me the face of the man who thinks he has the right to enter my mansion.”  
No. No. No. No. This is impossible. The master ALWAYS leaves in that carriage, how could he be here? 

Claude’s heart had resumed beating, only now it was racing faster than any horse ever had. He was sure it was near beating out of his chest. 

Death was imminent.

There was no way he would escape now. He would be sent to gaol for life. Or, better yet, his head would be cut from his shoulders where he stood.

Claude guessed that if he were to listen to the instructions he was given by the master, he might buy himself some more time to live. He knew there were four permanent servants in the mansion, and he knew he saw all four leave today, so no one would be rushing to kill him right this very moment. 

Although, I can’t even be sure of that fact now.

So Claude turned, keeping his head lowered so as to not offend the master any further. 

“Life your head, you disgusting peasant. Meet the eyes of the one you planned to rob.”

Claude followed the instructions given to him, and was rewarded with a sight from heaven.

An angel sat up in the bed which was close to the window he had climbed through. Hair like spun gold sat, slightly dishevelled, upon a face graced with delicate features and milky-white skin. The young boy was clad in a white bed shirt. The only thing to taint that perfect appearance was his scowling expression.

Fortunately for Claude, even the master’s furious expression was absolutely adorable. 

“Get on your knees, mutt.” He followed the order given to him, shameful arousal curling in his gut. Never had he pitted himself as someone who could be turned on from submitting to a pipsqueak.

The boy slid from the bed, seeming to take a moment to gather his bearings before he slowly walked to stand before Claude. Even though Claude was on his knees before the young man, he could still tell that the master was quite slight. Claude’s head came to the boy’s stomach, he would have to tilt his head down if he were to –

The master coughed violently, one hand against his stomach and his mouth in the crook of his arm. For what seemed like minutes, this went on. Claude was wincing in sympathy for the young man – he could imagine how painful it must be. His whole body doubled over as the coughs shook his slight frame. 

Finally, the fit subsided, the young master taking a moment to settle his breathing before he restored his shaky posture.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “what is the name of the feral creature that saw fit to break into the Trancy manor?”

Clear blue eyes bore into Claude, urging the answer from his tongue. “Claude Faustus,” he answered quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor again. He felt so undeserving to look upon the angel. Especially considering his eyes were surely betraying his lust. 

A pale hand snagged his chin and harshly tugged his head up so he was meeting the eyes of the boy again, “did I say you could look away?”

“No, my Lord.” Claude instantly replied, surprised at the sheer force the small man contained. His grip was causing genuine pain. 

“Tch,” he scoffed, “it’s ‘Your Highness’ to you, Claude Faustus.”

~*~

He had a man in his bathtub.

It was a strange series of events that led to Claude Faustus making himself so at home in Alois’ chambers. Mostly, it was because there was no way he would ever let such a treat to escape from his clutches (no matter how filthy he may have been). The reason he was going to give though was that he was in absolute dire need of a new butler. Which, of course, was untrue and his servants would know it to be such. Not that Alois was obliged to explain himself to anyone, though providing a legitimate reason would prove no harm.  
The sight of the tall, lean man on his knees was enough to make him drool. He knew that one way or another, he would have the man to himself.

He was going to keep him…much like a pet. Claude had proved to have no objections thus far.

Upon commenting on how absolutely horrid Claude smelt, Alois sent him to the bath his servants had prepared for him earlier. The one he had refused to take and chucked a tantrum about. It was a little less than lukewarm by that point, but that was the least of either of their concerns.

Rather than just leaving his new man-slave to bathe himself, Alois insisted on watching the man strip and wash. There was a man who was willing to do anything he said in order to avoid his death, of course he was going to indulge in his suppressed homosexual tendencies. He also hadn’t shied away from making a remark about Claude’s obvious half-erect manhood. 

Once the tall man had finally stripped completely and submerged himself in the tub, all words ceased to fall from his usually-sharp tongue. He knelt on the floor beside the bath and stared down at the cock that was pushing against his white nightwear, dampening the fabric where the wet head was pressed against it. He was painfully hard but he also had half a mind to be embarrassed. Sure, he had seen that Claude was also somewhat aroused but that didn’t mean the man was attracted to him. For all he knew, he just had a humiliation kink or something of the sorts. 

Young Trancy sat in silence until Claude’s voice disturbed him, “are you feeling well, master? You look rather ill.”

Of course, Claude only had good intentions with his concern but as was typical for the young lord, he blew everything out of proportion.

Head snapping up so he could scowl at the peasant, Alois snarled, “What exactly is it that you are implying? You’re a dirty sewer rat, who are you to comment on the appearance of the Earl who holds your very life in his hands? If you want to survive as a servant of this household, it would be best you learn how to hold your tongue when it comes to expressing your opinion.”

Claude’s eyes narrowed to slits and for a moment, the older man had the desire to grab the small boy by the collar of his shirt, drag him into the tub and drown him. He was aware, however, that such a move would result in him being sent to gaol, or being killed, or both. Right now, his goal was to stay alive. Dealing with a troubled brat in return for shelter and the illusion of a rich life was quite a good trade off in his opinion. It was certainly better than living under that bridge and stealing scraps of food.  
Schooling his expression, Claude turned his head away from the boy. “I beg your pardon, your highness. Please excuse my behaviour.” 

Scoffing, Alois picked himself up from the floor, using the fact that Claude was facing away from him to his advantage. Certainly, it would be quite embarrassing for his new pet to see that he was painfully aroused by the whole situation. “I’m glad we understand each other. You will begin your duties immediately after you are clean…and for Heaven’s sake, do us all a favour and find some clothes.”

~*~

Hours later, Alois was once again in bed. His stomach remained empty, but he could hardly eat when he felt like he was burning. The servants had, of course, made the assumption that the young boy’s fever had flared up but they had all agreed that with his new medicines and a good night’s rest, he would be right as rain in the morning.  
Ah, yes, the servants. It had been obvious that the appearance of a new and mysterious butler had sparked their desire to kick up a fuss. However, they all new better than to question their master. They all knew from experience that it was best to just ignore rather than engage. They had quite a few battle scars administered to them by the Earl, over matters that most would not see to abuse their help.

Alois new better than them, especially on this particular matter. He knew this was no fever. His face, his body, they were burning with lust – not illness. Every since the boy had seen his new butler emerge from the bathroom, clean and clothed, he had not been able to stop himself from wishing the elder man was naked once again.

He ached for it. 

Claude had been attending to him all evening, acting as though he had lived his whole life in servitude. He said nothing to Alois, but was diligent on watering him and keeping his forehead cool with damp cloths. It was almost as if he had been born into the work. The man had left Alois to himself but a moment ago, so that he could acquire the boy a herbal tea remedy one of the triplets had obtained from a doctor in the next town over. 

He had enough time, surely, to relieve himself before his new servant would return. He knew how long it usually took Hannah to get tea, and Alois was so wired up he assumed he would be able to achieve release in what most would consider a particularly short period of time. 

Without another thought filtering through his teenage, hormonal brain, Alois removed the covers from his body and hitched up his night shirt. Cool air immediately greeted the member which stood to attention, sticky head already leaking. Throbbing as if it were to spill itself any second. 

He rubbed himself quickly, desperately, smearing his pre-cum to lubricate himself. He squeezed, thrusted into his own fist, mewled desperately, eyes shut, back arched. Thinking of nothing more than topaz eyes piercing his soul. He imagined doing this just for Claude, the man sitting in that chair at the other side of the room. Mostly watching, but sometimes directing him to increase pressure, to slow down, to say his name. 

Alois was panting heavily, moaning loudly, and unabashedly expressing his deepest desires. It was almost pathetic when his fingers slid over the tip and he released unexpectedly, gasping and trembling like he had been possessed. 

For a moment, he lay there basking in the afterglow. Blonde hair tousled, blue eyes shining, cheeks and chest flushed a pretty pink. He had absolutely covered his own stomach, thighs and hand with his release but he hardly felt shameful. It had felt too good for him to be regretful, even if he had been thinking of a man the entire time. For just that moment, he truly felt relaxed, without a worry in the world. 

He felt like he could go for a snack.

“My, my, highness. It seems to me like you are in need of a wife.”

His breathe escaped his body and he tensed up completely, wide eyes sliding over to the man who was pouring tea at the end of his bed. His pink flushed progressed to red as he realised his new butler – the object of his fantasy – had just seen what the boy had been doing. 

Pretend he’s just another butler. Pretend you don’t care, that you’re not ashamed.

“I’m sure there are plenty of ladies of marriageable age who would be more than happy to wed the Earl Trancy, I’m surprised you find yourself in this position, highness.”  
Schooling his face into his signature scowl, Alois faked a scoff. “I’m hardly interested in taking a wife, not that it’s any of your business.”

Not making eye contact and continuing to brew the tea, Claude raised his eyebrows. “Perhaps a mistress then, I am aware of a gentleman’s club with quite the selection. Plenty of young girls to sate your desires until you find an appropriate wife.”

Alois was genuinely angry at this point. The talk of women right after he had expelled himself to thoughts of a man made him want to tear the entire house apart before slaughtering himself for being what he was. “I have no desire for a mistress either,” Alois hissed. “Women are of very little consequence to me, particularly whores. Christ, seeing Hannah every day is enough whore for anyone.” 

“Ah,” Claude exclaimed, “I suppose your interest lie elsewhere then, am I correct? In that case I also know of such a place where you can hire out the most well-trained boys. I wouldn’t suggest becoming too attached to any particular one of them, however, I have heard that they perish from disease quite quickly. In fact, I’m surprised you aren’t aware of this particular establishment. It’s owned by one Arnold Trancy-"

That was enough.

“SHUT UP!” Alois launched himself forward, with little care for his current state of undress, and latched onto Claude’s collar. “Shut up, shut up! Don’t talk about them like that! Don’t ever talk about those poor boys like that ever again!” 

Topaz eyes were wide as they stared straight into vicious blue. “Master…” Claude whispered, shocked when tears started falling from the boy’s eyes. When he said what he had, Claude did not expect this. He thought he would be doing nothing more than sparking desire up in the boy, he didn’t expect trembling hands clutching his shirt, pulling it tight around his neck. He didn’t expect that lithe body pressed against his with the boy looking at him with murder in his eyes. 

“You have no idea what that disgusting pervert has done to them! Done to me! How do you know about it anyway?” Breaking down, Alois pressed his forehead against Claude’s chest, hands loosening their grip slightly. “You’re a gross beggar, how do you know about a place like that? Do you know Arnold? Were you sent here to trick me? To kidnap me and take me to that place?”

“I-I wasn’t always like this. I used to live very differently, that’s why I know. But I’m not here to take you away, I promise. I only brought it up because I know what it’s like to not want women. I thought it would help you like it helped me…”

Pulling back again, Alois looked at Claude, terrified. “Arnold never helped me! He destroyed me! I didn’t want to be like this, I never even had a choice!” 

Falling back on the bed, Alois stared at the ceiling, unable to stop the tears streaming down his face. “Then, when I was old enough to make decisions regarding my estate, I told him that if he ever touched me again, he would never see another dime of my father’s money. So…he…he took Luka…” Alois wailed, clutching his heart at the pain of saying his little brother’s name once more. “He took my brother to that place! And now he’s gone…dead.” 

There was a gentle touch to his ankle, “Alois…I’m so sorry.”

Training his eyes on his new butler, standing over him with more empathy in his eyes than he had ever seen from a man before, Alois reached out a hand. “Please hold me, Claude. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

All the air left Claude’s lungs as he looked down on this fallen angel, spread out on the bed with a halo of golden locks and pale skin. A dainty hand reached out to him, inviting him into his heavenliness, to taint his soul. 

Claude couldn’t help but thread his fingers through Alois’ and let himself be pulled down on top of the boy. Everything felt right, it felt like destiny. Inhaling his scent as they were face to face, only an short width apart, Claude felt his whole world narrow down to this one person. 

“Tell me everything, Alois, and I’ll tell you everything that happened to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I hate it. Sorry.


End file.
